


Vacancy for One

by BanhTM



Series: Mizuhiki Cy/Cy [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, enemies to reluctant friends, one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanhTM/pseuds/BanhTM
Summary: A freak snowstorm forces Cynthia to seek shelter at an inn in the middle of Unova. However, the only room left is a vacancy for one. To make matters worse, HE'S here as well.Reboot of VFO.
Series: Mizuhiki Cy/Cy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Vacancy for One

The snowstorm came out of nowhere. That was five minutes ago. Three hundred seconds later, I finally find shelter in the form of a homely log inn.

"Let me in!" I pound against the wooden door. "LET ME IIIN!"

The door swings open. Ah. Warmth. Such wonderful, wholesome warmth.

"Thanks," I gasp. "I thought I was a goner for surerer…" My words trail off at the sight of those loathsome blue eyes. That rumpled brow, free of eyebrows.

"You're welcome," Cyrus replies with a bitter smirk. "We can't risk the death of our Champion now, can we?"

While we prepare to kill each other, a big man in a cowboy hat ambles down the stairs. His sense of fashion is as loud as his pudgy sideburns… or are they called muttonchops?

"Calm your Zebstrikas," he drawls in a greasy, thick accent. Despite my infrequent visits to Unova, I still can't place all the regional dialects. "You two picked the wrong day to go honeymoonin'."

What? WHAT?!

"I'm sorry?" Cyrus snarls. "No, you misunderstand. She and I have absolutely no romantic attraction to each other."

Wow. Finally, we can see eye-to-eye. To solidify the case, I add in a helpful, "I hate him."

The cowboy merely scratches his muttonchops, like he deals with this stuff regularly. "Name's Clay, one of the proprietors of this here inn. Afraid all our room's booked up. Thank this freak snowstorm."

I spin around to my scowling company. "Okay, why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

"Why is the sky blue? Also, I arrived here because I walked, Cynthia. You see these? These are called _feet._ These are called _toes,_ not _feet fingers."_

"A-Are you making fun of me?!"

Cyrus gasps loudly. "Me? A lowly CEO of a multibillion Poke company _dare_ insult the high and mighty Champion of Sinnoh? No, I would never!"

I respond by grinding my heels on top of his dress shoes, in addition to a roundhouse kick to his shins.

Meanwhile, Clay is observing us with a very unsettling grin on his face.

"Actually," he says. "I think we have something for y'all. It's a vacancy for one, though."

Before I can even blink, Cyrus slaps a handful of Poke onto the counter. Clay reaches for the gold, bites a coin, and happily surrenders the keys—which I nab.

"Hey!" Cyrus roars.

I stick my tongue out. "Finders keepers, dweeb!"

"I paid for it!"

"Aw, you're so sweet. Have fun in the broom closet!"

"Follow me," says Clay.

Cyrus grabs my arm. His lips are lifted, revealing dangerously sharp teeth gnashing against themselves. But he's only strong in intimidation, not actual physical prowess, so it takes is a simple jab to the stomach for him to fold.

Clay leads me to the end of the hallway. Gesturing to a door, he says, "Breakfast is on the house. Y'all kids have a good night."

Kids? No, he didn't say that. This room will be occupied by me and me alone.

While I check on the contents of this neat and cozy room, I hear the doorknob rattle. Some toothpick yelling my name, to which I am more than happy to ignore.

Let's see… oh, this bed is absolutely divine! There are even little soaps in the nightstand!

After a quick consultation with mirror, I exit the bathroom to see Cyrus on _my_ loveseat, his long legs crossed and a travel guide of Unova in his laps.

"HOW?!" I screech.

In response, he simply holds up a hairpin. The makeshift key. My annoyance must've been groundbreaking for him to snicker so disgustingly like that.

"This is _my_ room," he says with saccharine sweetness _. "I_ paid for it. _You_ are freeloading."

"So? You should consider it an honor that you're in the presence of the Champion of Sinnoh, the region's greatest Trainer."

"I consider it an extreme nuisance that I have crossed paths with someone who resorts to name-calling when she doesn't get her way."

"I already claimed this space."

"Then please, pick up after yourself. Your grandmother taught you manners, yes?"

I smack him with my damp coat. "At least my parents taught me how not to be a prick."

For a second there, his smugness shatters. Then he scoffs.

"Fine. I'll tolerate your existence. You can have that side of the room—"

"Woah! You would leave a woman to sleep on the floor?"

"You were content with sending me into the broom closet! And why are you wearing shoes inside? Leave them next to mine—"

"What is your problem?! Everything that leaves your mouth is naggity-nag-nag! I don't have to listen to you!"

Cyrus slams the travel guide shut. Shoots up to his socks, jaw tensed. I boldly march up to him, shoving my chest against his, daring him to argue otherwise.

Then he breaks eye contact. "You never listen to me anyway. Not that I care. Just mind my space, and I'll pretend you don't exist."

"Likewise."

With that, we depart on our separate ways. Since it has gotten dark outside, I choose to retire for the night. I throw myself on the bed, lips flapping as I expel the loudest sigh of my life.

Stupid Cyrus. Him and his controlling attitude. I'd rather be stuck with Lucian instead—wait, scratch that. They're both overbearing.

"What are you doing?"

Cheesus, really? We agreed on no talking to each other, and he's the first to break our mutual agreement? I choose to ignore him as I grope for the comforter… only for my hand to brush upon something pointy and cold.

I scream and slap him across his nonexistent cheeks.

"Pervert!"

"What?! You were the one who touched my wrist!"

"Ew! SPACE COOTIES!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE ACT YOUR AGE!"

His shout ricochets off the walls. Then Cyrus climbs back to his side of the bed. Clutching his soaked blazer, he murmurs, "I washed my hands."

"Whatever." I wedge a body pillow into the space between us. "No one crosses this line. You get any dirty ideas, I split your ass in half with this TV remote."

"You don't see me complaining on how you hoarded all the pillows. Can't you at least share the comforter? It's very cold."

"You kidding? I'm sweating already."

"Cynthia."

Unfortunately, I find it in my heart to be gracious to this loser. Peeking over our pillow divider, I glimpse the back of his spiky blue head, partially buried underneath the comforter.

"Move over," I say.

Snoring answers me. Not your typical snoring, but full-blown-congested-Mamoswine-in hibernation-snoring. It's so loud that the walls shake.

"Hey!" I shout, whacking a pillow onto his head. "Tone it down!"

No use. Cyrus has passed out mere seconds upon his head hitting the bed. I am so tempted to kick him off… if he didn't whine about it being so cold in the first place. Cheesus, he makes me feel bad about doing the things I do.

So I tough it out. A typical snowstorm lasts about one day, right? Tomorrow, we can go home and forget that this embarrassing farce ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> @LazyPerson, @yummy_lobotomy, @PokemonTrain   
> Thanks for your comments on the last one!


End file.
